The Foolproof Move
by CookieCreamXP
Summary: Ike's got this awesome plan against Marth, and using it means an instant win in a duel. Really, it was so stupid-just a little harmless insult on Ike's account, but even if he wins the fight, it doesn't mean that he can win at life in general. Ike/Marth, yaoi with sweet, sweet lime! NOT ON HIATUS-I'm still alive, guys! Also, REVISED first chapter!
1. Marth is a Lady!

Hey everybody, it's CookieCreamXP. I just want to say, I love this story, and thank you to everyone else who does as well! **Now that I'm slightly better at writing, I've revised the first chapter to make it _much _more interesting, because let's face it, it had its faults.** (I can't believe there were so many spelling mistakes in this chapter!) I hope you like this revision A LOT more—I know I do!

Summary: Ike's got this awesome plan against Marth, and using it means an instant win in a duel. Really, it was so stupid-just a little harmless insult on Ike's account, but even if he wins the fight, it doesn't mean that he can win at life in general. Ike/Marth, yaoi with sweet, sweet lime! Maybe I'll write a lemon later... NOT ON HIATUS-I'm still alive, guys! Also, REVISED first chapter!

**Marth is a Lady!**

Just because Ike and Marth were from the same realm, Fire Emblem, for some reason there was an already-placed expectation that they constantly fought together, ate together, bathed together, and generally breathed the same air between them.

Is that true? Nope, not really.

Until now, the two basically never interacted, besides occasionally greeting each other in an amiable yet distant fashion. The conversation typically went like this:

"Good morning, Ike."

"Hello, Prince."

"How are you today?"

"Good. You?"

"Same."

"…"

"…"

"So, nice weather, huh?"

"…It's hailing, Ike."

"Oh."

"…"

"…."

"So, I'll see you later?"

"Sure."

This had gone on for several weeks, and never deviated from its usual course, which generally suited both parties. Whenever they were asked to comment, they acknowledged each other's prowess in battle, but never delved any deeper. To him, the other was just another fighter.

So then…what happened?

The trouble began with every yaoi fan's favourite setting: the men's locker room. Ike and the Pokémon Trainer (A/N: Erm, does he even have a name?) had just finished showering after a friendly but exhausting duel with Samus and Ness, and were casually chatting with the few stragglers who hadn't left for dinner yet.

"Ow, I think I pulled a muscle in my shoulder." The Pokémon Trainer winced while rubbing his shoulders.

Ike cast him a skeptical look. "What? How is that possible? You just stand in the back doing nothing."

"What?! I do more than that!" The Pokémon Trainer squawked indignantly. "Remember when my Ivysaur saved your ass from Samus' Charge Shot? _Multiple times?_"

"Firstly, that wasn't you, that was your weird…dog-plant-toad…thing. It looks like it has rabies, by the way—have you ever gotten it checked?"

"Ivysaur," The Pokémon Trainer huffed, "is a highly intelligent animal, descended from dinosaurs, that has evolved an efficient way of harnessing solar power to—"

"Calling it an 'animal' is stretching it, don't you think?" Ike said while rooting around for his pants. At the moment he was only clothed in a flimsy white towel around the hips.

"Well, what else is it then?" The Pokémon Trainer challenged. "Is it a bacterium? No. Is it a fungus? No. Is it a plant?" He paused, confused. "…Well, um…"

"_The point is,_ you're doing squat out there in the field." Ike shook his head. "The most exercise I've seen you do is throwing one of those Pokéballs, whereas I'm in the heat of battle, _actually _fighting."

"Eh, I wouldn't really consider yourself too highly, Ike." Captain Falcon suddenly said. He and Pit had walked into the locker room drenched in sweat, having just finished their own intense duel. Grinning, the racer leaned right next Ike's locker and crossed his arms. "You're not what we call an original."

Blinking, Ike asked. "'What do you mean, 'not an original'? Who the heck am I copying?"

"Well, Marth, obviously!" Pit said. "You're completely a clone of his. Look, the blue hair—"

"Hey, don't blame me, blue hair is oddly very popular in Fire Emblem, alright?" Ike defended. "There's Hecter, Chrom, Ephraim, Alm…"

"—both of you use swords—"

"That's even more popular in Fire Emblem. There's Lyn, Roy, Erika (who also has blue hair), Eliwood, Chrom again—"

"—you both have a sister—"

"Yeah, but…"

"—you both wear a cape—"

"Okay, but…"

"—neither of you have last names—"

"_Yeah,_ but…"

"—both of you can speak Japanese—"

"Alright! Shut up! Can I first put my pants on?" Ike cried. He ran a hand through his hair aimlessly. It was a habit of his that indicated how agitated he was feeling—the messier the hair, the more bothered he was. Currently, it closely resembled sex hair after electrocution, which meant that he was extremely peeved. Pit, Captain Falcon, and the Pokémon Trainer were all grinning heartily at Ike's indignation, but he ignored their silly faces while fumbling with his pants. "Look, maybe Marth is a clone of me, did you not think of that?"

"Nah," Captain Falcon dismissed the thought, "Marth joined us first, so that makes him the original."

"Well then, consider him the prototype and me the real deal!" Ike retorted.

"I dunno," The Pokémon Trainer said thoughtfully. "You're a lot slower than him."

"Fine, maybe slower, but _definitely_ stronger." Ike said confidently. "He throws like a sissy, and I'm not surprised. Marth is a replica of a woman from all angles, especially with that tiara of his. Are you saying I look like a woman then?"

There was a pause as everyone stared intently at half-naked Ike, evaluating him and his masculinity. "Well…he's got a point." Pit admitted.

"Who's got a point?" Yet another smasher joined the conversation. Ike recognized the gruff voice of Solid Snake, and sure enough, said man was strolling in from the showers, dripping water everywhere. Captain Falcon briefly filled him in while Ike finally finished putting on his pants. Now for his shirt, belt, and everything else…

Snake's sudden burst of laughter startled Ike. For some reason, he seemed to find everything Ike said about Marth extremely _funny. _"So, you think Marth looks exactly like a girl?"

Shrugging, he said. "He already _is _a girl. Have you seen how skinny he is? I could wrap one arm around his waist, and pick him up like a doll." Ike grinned. "Admit it, you'd hit on him if he had a chest, right?"

Smirking back, Snake contemplated. "Depends, how big are we talking?" Everybody laughed, including Ike. This was why he enjoyed Snake's company far more than most others. From the first moment they interacted, Ike realized that Snake was both a good friend and a conscious loner, which was exactly how Ike operated, despite the paradox. What's more, Snake _got_ his humour, which is always nice.

"You do know that Marth would kill you if he heard you calling him a girl." The Pokémon Trainer said after the laughter died down.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Ike shoved his feet into his boots, and slung his belt over his shoulder. "With his girly throws? Let him try. I'm not scared of him at all." And with that, he headed out the door, almost tripping over a passing Olimar.

To be honest, Ike had no idea where this sudden scorn towards Marth came from, and felt a little guilty about it. Most likely it was the heat of the moment that forced him to badmouth; Ike absolutely hated being compared and considered second-rate to anyone. _Well,_ Ike thought, _it's not like Marth would ever hear about this anyways, right?_

Ahahaha, yup, of course he would! You see, thirty minutes later…

"You think I look like a girl?!" Marth demanded to Ike during dinnertime.

"Well, have you looked into a mirror recently?" Ike said while taking a huge bite out of a chicken wing that was the size of his thigh. He chewed in annoyance. _Damn that Captain Falcon, tipping off Marth just for fun. I should've seen this coming. _"I suggest ditching the tiara and your haircut—"

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Dude, you have friggin' straight-cut bangs on your face. And that tiara, I swear you lose all of your masculinity every time you put it on." Ike said.

"It's proof of my royal lineage, what else do you expect me to do with it? Frame it?" Marth snapped.

"Seriously?! 'Framing it' is your retort? Why couldn't you suggest something more _tough_, like barbequing it!"

"Typical response for someone insecure about his _own _masculinity, if you ask me." Marth rolled his eyes. "At least I look clean like this. _You_ look like a monkey with blue hair."

"You look like Barbie with blue hair." Ike retorted.

"You give the worst victory speeches I've ever heard. _'I fight for my friends.'_ It's like you work for 4kids Entertainment or some other cheesy licensing team—"

Sighing, Ike interrupted. "Alright, stop. Here's what we're going to do. Face me in the arena tonight." His eyes glittered hungrily. He never could say no to a challenge or a fight. "If you beat me, I'll swallow everything I said about you. Scratch that, I'll acknowledge myself as inferior to your _manly_ abilities. But if I win, you never bother me again while I'm eating meat, and acknowledge that you need to get rid of that haircut."

Frowning, Marth considered the proposal. Despite his fury at being considered effeminate, was it really worth a full-out battle? His court officials from Altea were constantly sending him loads of documents to sign, bogging him down with national crises like rising crime and opinions on curtain colours. "I don't know," Marth muttered, "I don't have _time_ right now…"

"Well, it's no big deal. We could always just compare sizes down there. That's much quicker." Ike smirked. Say what you will, he was pretty confident in his "build", something that Marth didn't miss. Hey, they all shower together—it's hard _not_ to notice everyone's endowments.

Blushing at the idea of being exposed like that for inspection, Marth stammered. "Ah, no, th-that's fine. Let's just go w-with the first option." Clearing his throat, Marth resumed speaking in his cold displeasure. "I'll see you at 8 then."

"Sounds like a plan." Ike waved Marth off, who strolled away without further ado. "Ouch!" Someone jabbed him hard in the side, and he swiveled around to snarl at the offender, who happened to be Link.

"You better be good, Ike." Link warned, adjusting his green cap and ignoring the look of indignation on Ike's expression. "Feminine or not, Marth is deadly with his sword."

"So am I," Ike replied casually, "I can KO you with only 50% damage."

Flushed, Link hurriedly said. "Yeah, well, I was having an off day then." He coughed. "The point is, Marth is faster than you since you have that giant sword weighing you down."

Laughing, Ike brushed off the worries. "Listen, I'm both stronger _and _more skilled. If I weren't confident in winning, I wouldn't have picked a fight to begin with. Besides, it's not like we're _betting _anything anyways, except for a little bit of pride—which, let's face it, anyone can bounce back from. Can you pass the gravy?"

Shrugging, Link dropped the topic, and passed Ike the ceramic boat that was filled with sauce. He learned long ago that there was really no point in arguing with Ike's ego.

**_That night, at 7:55pm…_**

"Ike said you looked like a girl? Wow, that's rude." Zelda said. "What's wrong with fighting like a girl? And here I thought he was a nice, handsome and quiet guy."

"Well, he's still a handsome guy." Princess Peach smiled.

"I know you guys have my best interests in mind, but could we not talk about how attractive my opponent is?" Marth asked while tending to his sword. He was rubbing down his Falchion with a soft cloth, giving a deadly blue shine to it. On the other side of the room, Ike was standing with Snake, apparently discussing the quality of different steaks. _Typical._

Peach suddenly grabbed Marth's arm and tugged excitedly. "Hey Marth, do you want to make this match more exciting?" She whispered in a sweet but subtly devilish voice. "I mean, look at how calm Ike is. Let's make him sweat a little with a punishment for the loser."

"Peach, if you make him sweat, I'll sweat too. Don't…make it ridiculous, alright?" Marth said. To be honest, Ike _did _seem too casual for someone who just insulted a prince's pride. They behead people like him in some countries. Just saying.

"Mmhm, IKE!" Peach called out. Startled, the guy in question ceased conversation and glanced over curiously. "Over here!" She beckoned elegantly with a gloved finger, and Ike obeyed, his face completely puzzled. Princess Peach barely ever smiled at him, let alone wanted to talk. As he approached, she started talking animatedly. "You know, I was thinking of a punishment game between you and Marth—"

"Ah, no. No thank you." Ike quickly interrupted. He knew from Mario and Luigi _exactly_ what kind of mischief Princess Peach could concoct when motivated. After all, that's where the saying in Smashville originated: Pretty little Princess Peach isn't as pure as people perceive.

"Don't be _scared._" Peach smiled coyly. "I was thinking, the loser has to buy whatever the winner desires."

Snorting, Ike said plainly. "Why would Marth need anything? He's a princess, he's loaded."

Sputtering, Marth cried. "What? You mean _prince!_"

"Sorry, what did you say? Your tiara was distracting me." To emphasize, Ike lifted a hand to shield his eyes, as if the little band of gold was suddenly blinding him.

That made Marth snap. "Fine, how about this?" He fumed. "Loser of this match has to do the winner's bidding for one whole day. Anything the winner wants."

Ike's eyes suddenly shone maliciously, making Marth instantly regret his words. "Okay, that sounds plenty exciting." _Yes! _Ike cheered._ Someone who can fold my laundry. I absolutely hate doing that._

"PLAYERS, ARE YOU READY?" A booming voice suddenly asked. Without waiting for a reply, Marth and Ike were immediately transported into the stadium from Pictochat. Without another word, the two swordsmen assumed their stances. Marth had a grim face of determination, while Ike had this silly beam on his face (clearly he hated doing his laundry very much). "THREE, TWO, ONE…GO!"

Marth swore he only blinked, and instantly registered Ike's figure only inches from his nose, about to launch a quick draw. Thankfully, he was already ready to counter the attack. Ike swung back, grinding his teeth at the smarting blow he received from the prince. Marth was fast for sure, Ike acknowledged…but what was the good of that if you can predict his moves? He grinned, and dodged as Marth initiated his dancing blade.

"Wow, that move was pretty, did you take dancing lessons with Peach?" Ike taunted, earning himself a furious glare. Excellent, if I can just make him lose his temper… He waited for Marth to attack in rage, but frowned when he didn't. "…Why aren't you attacking?"

"Because you smell _really_ bad, it's scaring me." Marth replied venomously. "Never had any girls ask you out before? Well, it figures."

"Bite my ass, princess." Ike snarled and raced over to attack.

The two continued to duel, slashing viciously while shooting an occasional insult at each other, but of course, none of them were very serious. ("You look like Sailor Mercury." "You look like King Kong.")

First Ike forced Marth off the edge of the Pictochat platform, then Marth got his revenge by slicing Ike into a hand-drawn spike, causing his death. Marth died again when Ike got the Smashball and Great Aethered him into the sky. Ike then lost another life when, overjoyed with his latest kill, he accidently stepped off the platform and committed suicide. Whoops.

Despite whatever Ike said about Marth's appearance, he was undoubtedly strong. He always knew Marth could hold his own in battle, but observing it from the sidelines, and actually _feeling _it stab him in the side was an entirely different experience. Marth's moves were also fluid and elegant, almost like a waltz—though seriously, Ike couldn't believe Marth still considered himself manly while pirouetting all over the place. But pirouettes or not, Ike couldn't afford to lose here. Marth would make him eat his words like a slave—that he knew for sure.

So far, however, the two were evenly tied, and there were only fifteen seconds left of the match. If nobody scored another KO, the match would enter Sudden Death, and then Ike would be screwed. Marth's speed and lightning reflexes would definitely have the upper hand. Ike could see an annoying smirk spreading on Marth's face like smooth butter as the seconds ticked by. Clearly the prince was aware of his advantage as well.

Ike cursed. _I'd be a whole lot faster if I could just chuck this blade away, but that would be stupidity beyond belief._ He studied Marth's skill with his Falchion carefully. What I need is one quick, decisive move that I can pull before he attacks, he thought as he dodged Marth's rapid draw. But like hell there is…one…_wait_…

And then, Ike finally thought of the foolproof move. _Brilliant! _He exclaimed with exhilaration. _Marth wouldn't know what had hit him._ Ike had to give credit to the prince. After all, it was his sparkly tiara that gave him the inspiration.

Out of nowhere, Ike broke into a malicious grin just before the last second ticked by. Marth blinked, completely caught off-guard by his sudden and obvious confidence. Was it a bluff?

As the last second ticked by, the booming voice returned and announced, "SUDDEN DEATH!" Immediately, the stage reset itself, and both fighters felt the load of 300% damage weigh heavily onto their shoulders.

Ike simply stood on the platform, still smiling like a crazed devil. Marth eyed him warily. "…What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy." Ike replied honestly.

Well, whatever was wrong with him, Marth decided to end the banter as quickly as possible. _It's alright, I'm faster than Ike._ He coached himself. _If I land the first hit, I'm all set._ And without further ado, Marth dashed to where Ike was standing, preparing to strike.

Perfect, just a little closer—YES! Ike suddenly threw his sword Ragnell heavily at Marth. Caught by surprise, Marth quickly dodged around it, and found Ike right in his face again, just like the beginning of the match. _Shoot,_ Marth cursed furiously,_ Ike can move fast without a sword. Slice him! Now!_

Before Marth could lift up his sword, however, Ike initiated his foolproof plan. Grabbing Marth by his shirt, the mercenary swiftly pulled the prince off his balance, and then—gods attest—roughly crashed their lips together.

For a _very_ long moment, neither of them moved; Marth's eyes widened to the five times their size as Ike continued to kiss him. His muscles froze in shock, with no apparent indication of recovering soon enough to resist. Smirking ruefully in the kiss, Ike couldn't help but nip playfully at Marth's bottom lip before pulling away.

Calmly, Ike stepped back and eyed Marth's stunned figure. When it was clear that he was in no shape whatsoever to oppose him, the mercenary reached over and gently pushed Marth off the edge of the platform, sending the prince tumbling down to his defeat.

As the sonorous speaker announced the winner, Ike ambled over to fetch his discarded sword while musing evilly to himself. _Oh the exciting things I'll make Marth do tomorrow…_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

And here's the first chapter (revised), just what will Ike do to Marth as punishment? Ho hum, you'll just have to wait and see. And please review, ya sexy people! ;9

Love, CookieCreamXP

PS. Technically, the anime states that Marth _does_ have a last name—it's Lowell—but for this story's intents and purposes, let's ignore that, okay? In the gaming world, he has no surname, and I'm gonna keep it that way.


	2. Ike's Little Slave

Alright, I realized how much of a crack that first chapter was, so I've toned down the ridiculousness in the next chapters. AND I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR LATE UPLOADING! STUPID SATs PREP!

**Ike's Little Slave**

The aftermath of the battle was great. Marth almost exploded with heat after so many brawlers had laughed about how Ike won by kissing the prince. All the girls (except the hardy ones) shrieked with excitement at the kiss.

And Ike? He continued to flounce around, smug with his cunning victory, which of course, pissed the hell out of Marth.

But even the kiss was nothing compared to the dread that Marth had to do Ike's bidding for one day. This really is the worst day ever, the prince seethed. First I'm called a girl. Then I'm treated like one as Ike…did that unspeakable thing to me. And now I have to be that smug brat's slave. He'd rather give Meta Knight a bath instead.

And the thing that really got to Marth was that he _enjoyed_ the kiss with Ike. Obviously he attempted to abandon this fact immediately.

Unfortunately, Marth made a bet and he, being honourable, had to go through with it. So one evening, the prince finally marched up to Ike's door and knocked. A deep voice said, "It's open," and Marth let himself in…

…and turned deep red. There was Ike, clad in only a towel. He seemed to have just come out of the shower. Marth was furious at himself for thinking Ike looked quite hot with just a towel on. Stop staring at his chest, Marth ordered. Get it together. It's ugly.

"Oh, Marth, didn't expect you to come here." Ike said casually. "Actually, didn't expect you to want to see me at all."

"We made a bet and I'm here to do it." Marth said with gritted teeth. "Starting tomorrow, I'll do whatever you want me to do."

Ike blinked. "Oh yeah, the bet. I completely forgot about that."

"How could you?! I thought about it day and night!" Marth cried in amazement.

"Really? You were that excited for it?" Ike teased, briskly combing his short hair with his fingers.

Marth made a scandalous noise to that. "I wasn't excited, I was being tortured by the mere thought of it."

"Okay, cool down." Ike sat down on his bed, still in a towel, and patted the space next to him. "Come join."

"I'd rather not," Marth replied evenly, "but thanks. Don't you want to put something on?" He caught himself staring at Ike's chest again and scolded himself for it. "Aren't you cold?"

"Hm, I guess," Ike got up again and strode to his closet. Meanwhile, Marth leaned against a wall and sighed. Did he really have to be this guy's servant?

"What are you planning to do tomorrow?" Marth asked. "Just so I know what to expect."

"I'm going to the pool during the evenings. Other than that, I'm staying here." Ike replied while pulling out clothes. He turned around and grinned. "I hope you like running errands. Unless that's too beneath you, princess."

"Quit calling me that," Marth snapped. "I can run errands fine—what do you think you're doing?!" He suddenly leaped and turned his blushing face away. Ike had tossed off his towel, giving Marth a good view of his naked chest and a _very_ good angle of his manhood.

"I'm changing, just like you told me to." Ike suddenly grinned. "Oh I get it, you wanted me to strip in front of you, is that right? Heh, you're dirty. Well, like what you see?"

"Y-you must be joking! I'm leaving." And Marth stormed out in a huff, beet red. (A/N: Personally I would have stayed a bit longer…XD)

Right as Marth got to his room, Pit flew over to him. "Hey Prince Marth, know what Ike's going to make you do yet?"

"Yeah, errands." Marth replied.

"Not too bad," Pit commented. "You'll live," the angel gently patted Marth's back. He then smirked. "You know, I've been talking to the other brawlers and they all agree. You looked like you enjoyed that kiss from Ike a lot."

Marth nearly snapped off his doorknob. "I didn't—you saw—I wouldn't ever enjoy a kiss from that mercenary!" He hissed. "Who told you that?"

"Everybody did. Ah, but Mario was the first to bring it up."

"Huh, looks like I've got another duel to complete this week." Marth muttered darkly as he entered his room.

"That'll be an easy one." Pit noted. "All Mario will have to do is kiss you and have done with it."

Once again very red, Marth hurtled a chair at the fleeing Pit, yelling. "Shut your mouth!" Grumbling that the chair didn't knock off Pit's head, the prince thought to himself, Peach would kill me if that happened. Urgh, kissing Mario! At least Ike's felt good…

Realizing what he just thought, Marth tried to drown himself in the sink.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day, Ike had a lot of fun, making Marth his servant. "Go get me a napkin." "Help me with this buckle." "Go get me a glass of grape juice." "Sorry, I meant orange juice. Go get me that." "For fricking god, take off that tiara, it's really bugging me."

Marth splashed grape juice all over Ike after that comment. Unfortunately, that only made Ike incensed, thereby forcing Marth to do extremely uncomfortable things for him.

For one, Ike ordered Marth to dress in a fuzzy bear costume. When Marth reluctantly put on the bodysuit, Ike burst out into peals of laughter and allowed the beet-red Marth to change back into his normal attire.

While Ike was swimming laps at the pool, Marth plopped down on a bench, sighing and fatigued. He was supposed to hold Ike's towel for him. Rubbing his forehead, Marth removed his crown and set it aside. Having nothing better to do, Marth watched Ike plough the swimming pool.

After the bear incident (which thankfully Ike decided not to mention to anybody), all Marth had to do was grab things for Ike, which was pretty exhausting. Stupid Ike, apparently too lazy to cross to the other side of the room and put on his own shoes. Though admittedly, it was better than what Marth had imagined. He'd assume that Ike would force him to do…dirtier things.

"Ike, get out of the way!" Samus' voice cried. Looking up, Ike managed to swim over to the poolside as Samus did a spectacular dive in, accidentally splashing Marth. "Whoops, sorry, Marth." She called out. Marth shrugged to show he didn't mind. After all, he had Ike's towel to wipe himself dry.

"Ike, what a surprise! What are you doing here?" Peach's voice spoke as she, Zelda and a couple other girls joined the pool in their bathing suits.

"Swimming, what else is there to do?" Ike asked. In response, Peach splashed Ike in the face. "Hey! I'll get you back for that!" Ike began chasing Peach around the pool while Peach laughed and splashed back.

"What are you doing over there, Marth?" Zelda swam over to the side and propped her elbows on it.

"Carrying Ike's towel, I'm still stuck as his servant." Marth replied. Zelda gave him a pity smile. He smiled back. "It's not that bad, I try to trip him up whenever I can."

For example, when Ike wanted Marth to tie his shoes for him, Marth merely tied the laces together and watched smugly as Ike tripped as he went for the door. For another, when Ike wanted Marth to do his laundry for him, Marth merely dunked them into the river and hoisted his clothes across the entrance to the girl's dorm. It was those times Marth remembered the joys of being alive.

Unfortunately, Ike never seemed to lose his composure over such tactics. Indeed, he felt humoured, something Marth did not expect. Oh well, I'll find something to tick him off, Marth assured.

As he spoke with Zelda and occasionally Peach (after she and Ike were done chasing each other), Marth thought he saw Snake's camouflage outfit disappear into the men's changing room. Strange, Marth never saw him even enter the pool. His thoughts were broken when a dark shadow blocked Marth's view. He looked up and pursed his lips.

It was Ike, dripping water on the concrete floor. "Can I help you?" Marth asked coolly.

Ike pointed at the towel. "Yes, you can, princess." Marth had long since given up on ordering Ike not to use that nickname. It just was no point arguing with a lazy, blue-haired gorilla.

Giving Ike the towel, Marth got up to leave. He turned his head away so he couldn't see Ike rubbing his hair with the towel. For some reason, Marth felt very flustered seeing Ike in just swimming shorts. Feeling the temperature in the room just rose twenty degrees, Marth made a beeline for the exit.

"Marth, wait."

Surprised, Marth turned around. Ike just used his real name. What an improvement. Did he have something important to say? "What is it, Ike?" He asked unnervingly.

Ike hurriedly caught up with Marth and merely gazed at him, his towel slung over his shoulder. "Thanks for helping me out today. You're free to go." Ike closed his eyes and gently kissed Marth's cheek. And with that, he sauntered off to the men's changing room, leaving a very flabbergasted Marth.

...

...

...

...

That…bastard…JUST KISSED ME! Marth's mind screamed in horror as his face steamed into a delightful crimson colour. Behind him, the girls began whispering excitedly to each other. Marth caught Peach's words, "Oh my gosh, I had no idea they were in a relationship!"

Furious, Marth swivelled around to face the girls, waving his arms around. "No! No! Shut up, that's not true!"

"Wow Marth, you're so worked up over such a small joke." Samus teased, pausing for a breath in her laps. "You guys aren't actually…"

"No! We're not!" Incensed, Marth turned and stormed off all the way to his room. It was perhaps a good thing that he didn't see Ike on the way; otherwise, Marth would definitely run his sword through the scheming jerk.

Marth kept him anger for a while until he realized that he left his crown at the pool. Suddenly exhausted, Marth turned around and headed all the way back again.

"Oh, you're back, what's the matter?" Samus asked, still swimming around in the pool. Peach, Zelda and the others had left already.

"I left my crown here—hey!" Marth froze, gazing at the empty spot near where he was sitting just ten minutes ago. There was clearly no crown resting anywhere near Marth's spot. "My crown!" He cried. "It was right there! Where the hell is it?"

Frowning, Samus piped up. "I don't remember anybody going near your sitting place after you left. Are you sure you brought it here?"

"Yes! I'm positive, and I didn't put it anywhere else, I'm sure!" Marth cried, slightly panicking now.

"All the same, double-check your room. Maybe somebody found it and is waiting for you at your room." Samus suggested.

Unsure, Marth decided to take her advice anyways and retraced his steps back to his room. There was nobody there waiting in front of his door. Where on earth was it? His crown—or Sailor Moon's tiara, as Ike liked to call it—was what certified his royal blood. It was the only thing Marth had that his father used to wear as well, besides his sword Falchion. He needed to find it as soon as possible.

He hence spent thirty minutes searching his room desperately. No luck, it wasn't there for sure. Marth even spent another half hour to research his room again. So where…?

Sticking his head out his door, Marth spotted Luigi and Peach strolling down the hall, chatting. "Luigi!" He cried desperately. The two halted and Luigi blinked curiously.

"What's wrong, Marth? You seem…tense." Luigi frowned, looking Marth over.

"Never mind how I look. Have you seen my crown? It just vanished." Marth explained hurriedly.

"Your crown?" Luigi wrinkled his forehead in thought. "Hm, nope, sorry. When did you last see it?"

"I took it off when I was at the pool an hour ago." Marth responded, his foot involuntarily tapping with impatience. "It was a little before you and your friends came." He indicated to Peach.

"Oh hang on, I remember something Snake said previously." Peach tilted her head. "He said something about stealing something an hour ago, and that he pitied you, Marth."

"Pitied me?" Marth cocked an eyebrow. "Actually, never mind that now, are you saying he stole my crown?" Now that he remembered, Marth _did _see Snake just a few seconds near the pool. Was that why he came?

"Go ask him," Luigi offered, "he's in the library with Falco." Without another word, Marth made a beeline for the library.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

True to Luigi's words, Marth found Snake in the library, laughing at god-knows-what with Falco. Snake spotted Marth before he could open his mouth. "Hey Marth, thought you'd drop by sometime." He smirked, toying with a hand grenade. "And my answer is Ike."

Confused, Marth inquired. "What? What does that have to do with anything? You don't even know what my question is."

"Actually, I do." Snake's smirk—and for some reason, Falco's too (though he always wore a baleful smirk)—widened. "You're looking for your tiara, right?" Marth nodded. Why does everybody constantly call it a tiara? "Yeah, I was the one who took it."

"Why?" Marth crossed his arms angrily.

"Because I was bored."

"WHAT?! What kind of reason is that? And where is my crown?"

"Calm down, prince. I don't have it anymore. Search my room all you want." Snake informed nonchalantly.

Frowning, Marth snapped. "Well then, where is it?"

"Ike has it." Falco spoke suddenly, sniggering. "He was the one who asked Snake to steal it in the first place."

A buzzing noise filled Marth's ears. He couldn't stop trembling with anger. _Ike_ again, huh? Does his mischief never end? "Where is the soon-to-be-dead oaf?" He snarled.

"In his room." Both Snake and Falco replied in sync and then roared with laughter, as Marth stalked off. If he wasn't so angry, he would've wondered why the two men—well, man and bird—were chuckling so hard, and would've been suspicious of Ike's intentions.

But fortunately for the fangirls, Marth didn't notice anything so he immediately stormed over and into Ike's room.

"You! Where is it?" Marth yelled at the calm Ike reading a book on his bed.

Lifting his head to glance at the intruder, Ike smiled cheerfully. "Hey princess, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Marth couldn't believe he dared to smile at him. "My crown, do you have it?"

"Yup." Ike answered without hesitation. His calmness enraged Marth to no end.

Taking a menacing step forward, Marth spoke slowly. "And why did you take it? Going to sell it for some cash? Is that it?"

"Princess, stop thinking so cynically of me." Ike sighed mockingly. "I hid your tiara because the girly thing was bugging the hell out of me."

Dumbfound, Marth cried. "_That's_ why?" Ike nodded jovially. What that the worst reason ever or what? If they were in Altea, Marth would've had Ike roasted over a big bonfire. "Give it back." Marth ordered, taking another step forward.

Shaking his head, Ike spoke. "Now why would I do that after all that hard work stealing it? However, you're welcome to search for it." Ike grinned lazily and lounged back on his bed, continuing to read his book. "I guarantee you it's somewhere in this room."

"Right," Marth was both surprised that Ike was so uncaring about giving back his crown and slightly pissed that he now had to spend an hour rummaging through Ike's room when he could be training with his sword (to destroy Ike in battle next time, obviously).

For the next ten minutes, Marth diligently searched for his crown but with no luck. He'd even checked Ike's shoes in case he stuffed it there. All the while, Ike, done with his book, reclined and watched Marth search with amusement. By this time Marth's patience was wearing thin.

"Aargh! You hid my crown elsewhere, admit it!" Marth cried, upending Ike's trashcan just in case. He glared furiously at Ike. "Out with it. Where did you actually hide my crown?"

"Relax, I don't lie, princess." Ike smirked at marth's frenzied state. "It's in this room. If you look hard enough, you'll find it. I must say, you're not looking hard enough for my taste yet."

Reluctantly, Marth resumed his hunt for his crown. "Trust me, I've searched every single spot in this damn room." Marth scowled, getting on all fours to recheck underneath Ike's bed. "Where the hell could you have hidden my crown?"

A suddenly malicious chuckle floated from above, a sound Marth always shuddered when he heard it. It was similar to the laugh Ike made before he K.O'd his opponents into the air. Ike's deep voice said. "For all you know, your tiara could be on me."

And that. That was more than enough to make Marth feel like he was being K.O'd by Ike.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mwhahahaha, did you like that? I hope it was worth the wait. Wonder whether Marth will search Ike now for the tiara—oh sorry, crown. But I guess that if he doesn't, this wouldn't be a good yaoi story, now would it? MWAHAHAHA!

Oh, and I don't think I need to remind you folks, but please review! Thanks a bunch!

With love, CookieCreamXP


	3. A Drop of Lime Juice

Heya everyone! Usually I don't type up here (I save my random comments for below) but I just wanted to say something deep-felt to you guys:

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! And thanks to all reviewers for commenting on my story! Hope you got a lot of candy on Oct. 31****st****!**

**You see, I'd love to give you some chocolate myself, but as this is the internet, obviously I can't. But I CAN give you guys a different little sugary treat: YAOI! (And come on, you know that's better than Smarties and Oh Henry bars!)**

**Anyways, enjoy! XPP And thanks once again!**

**A Drop of Lime Juice**

Frozen by his words, Marth gaped. Slowly, he lifted his head and glanced up at Ike, who was still lying comfortably on his bed, a wide smirk on his tips. After a minute, Marth managed to unstick his throat. "…What did you just say?"

Ike let another one of his low chuckles and repeated himself. "For all you know, your tiara could be on me."

There was a tense pause. "You're kidding, right?" Marth prayed.

"Dead serious." Ike replied.

Another pause issued between the two. Their eyes were locked with each other—Ike's fiery with laughter, Marth's wide with shock. Then, Marth's eyes slowly swept over Ike's whole body. There wasn't a single bulge in sight, so either Ike was lying, or his crown was concealed very well within his clothes, in which case, Marth would have to…

Marth tried to breathe normally. For some reason, it was getting more and more difficult. "No." He muttered chokingly. Clearing his voice, Marth said a little louder. "No, no way am I going to—to…no, just no." Regaining his usual air, Marth glared at Ike. "There is no possible way I am going to search for my crown on you. There is no possible way I will even touch you!"

Shrugging, Ike laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes peacefully, mimicking sleep. "Then you have no reason to stay in my room, Marth." He said calmly.

Biting his lip, Marth surveyed Ike again, his face blushing heavier after every second. Why on earth must he do this? This was absolute torture.

Should he search for his crown that was on Ike? Marth debated. He desperately wanted his crown back; an empty hollowness coursed through his body without it. But to find it, he'd have to touch Ike…to search through Ike's clothes. The mere thought of it made Marth…

…Surprisingly not shudder as much as he'd thought, now that he'd calmed down. Why was that? Did Marth possibly…but no, that was inconceivable. Anything concerning Ike was inconceivable. He was confusing too. What on earth was Ike thinking? Why would he hide Marth's crown on himself?

And if it wasn't on him, oh, Marth would make sure to set fire on Ike's bed and put itching powder all over his clothes. Perhaps Ike sensed the strange hostility in Marth because he opened his eyes and glanced up at Marth with a wrinkled brow. "You still here?" Marth didn't reply.

There was nothing for it. Marth would have to deal with the embarrassment. He needed that crown, and he needed it now. Murmuring calming words in his head, Marth gently leaned onto Ike's bed and slowly placed his hands on Ike's chest, feeling the steady rising and falling breaths from the mercenary.

A sly smile rapidly spread across Ike's face. "My my, Marth, somebody seems to be getting restless. Never thought you had such feelings."

Completely and utterly embarrassed, Marth muttered darkly, "Shut up." He was even more enraged when he realized he was envious of how muscular and firm Ike's chest was.

Reminding himself of what he had to do, Marth slowly checked Ike's sides, his fingers softly feeling Ike's body through his blue shirt. Ike felt his breath slightly hitch as Marth continued to feel his upper body. Marth was growing uncomfortably aware of how close the two were, which didn't help the growing blush over his cheeks.

Unable to find anything, Marth's hands slowly curved around Ike's waist to his backside, travelling patiently up towards his shoulders. To anybody else, it would appear as though Marth was hugging Ike. Perhaps it was a good thing that Ike wasn't saying anything, though it might've been because he was enjoying himself. And strangely, Marth was beginning to, too.

"You won't find anything if you search like that." Ike softly informed Marth, who blushed deeper. Guess there wasn't anything he could do about it. Slowly, daunting, Marth began to unbutton Ike's shirt, his hands trembling ever so slightly. Each button revealed more of Ike's smooth, muscular chest, something he found irresistibly attractive.

Marth gave a gasp of surprise and halted when Ike suddenly wrapped his arms around Marth's waist, pulling him in just a bit closer. "No, keep going." Ike encouraged, his voice somewhat huskier and lowered.

Obeying, Marth finished unbuttoning Ike's shirt and carefully spread it open, completely exposing Ike's stomach and hard muscles. There wasn't a crown in sight but that wasn't what Marth was gazing at. He simply couldn't tear his gaze off Ike's chest. His eyes followed the lines his muscles made on his skin from Ike's collarbone to his waist and lower. His throat suddenly felt dry; he swallowed with difficulty.

Ike still had a smirk over his face, but it wasn't mischievous anymore, more of amusement and—endearment? "Like what you see?" He whispered sensually into Marth's ear, his warm breath tickling the skin. His face a dark crimson now (will the blushing never stop?), Marth refused to answer the question.

To make absolute sure, Marth gently brushed Ike's skin with his fingers as he groped Ike's back for his crown. Now Marth was practically on top of Ike's body, his face only an inch or so from Ike's. All he could do in that stance was gaze into Ike's blue eyes—they weren't twinkling with jest, but warm and passionate, and filled with something even deeper. On the contrast, Marth's eyes were wide and imploring, his moves hesitant.

Still no luck finding his crown on Ike, which meant one last thing… Marth's eyes travelled to Ike's pants, and felt his throat lodge and his breath quicken.

Biting his lip, Marth hesitantly placed his hands over Ike's belt buckle and slowly unfastened it. Ike laughed softly. "You really want your tiara back, don't you?"

For some reason, the question shook him. It had just occurred to Marth that, in the few seconds of undoing Ike's pants, he'd completely forgotten about finding his crown. So what on earth was it that empowered Marth to move his fingers? For now, he brushed the question aside.

Taking one last breath, Marth carefully and slowly slipped off the belt from Ike's pants. The next moment, Ike's pant buttons were undone, unzipped, and waiting to be removed. Here Marth paused, unsure whether he really wanted to take off Ike's pants. He realized that all thoughts of his crown had vanished once again.

It seemed Marth had been stalling for too long. Ike suddenly seized Marth's shoulders painfully and rolled over, shoving Marth onto his bed and pinning his arms to it with his hands. "Fun's over, I'm really losing my patience here. You're the slowest seducer ever, princess." Ike said roughly. He gave a sudden grin and without another word, crammed his lips against Marth's.

Marth would've gasped if he could with Ike's mouth over his. It was so similar the last battle where Ike kissed him before he lost, and yet so different. This time, Marth wasn't as shocked like before, and could actually feel the kiss. And it felt soooo good.

The prince moaned involuntarily at the passion exerted into the kiss, the yearning it brought forth. He never knew that kissing Ike would feel so damn hot. Marth entwined his fingers through Ike's bristly hair, pressing deeper against Ike's warm lips. He could feel Ike's warm fingers running up and down his back, tuned in beat with their kissing.

Marth kissed Ike back desperately, wanting more and more pleasure from it, Ike responding for the same reason. All thoughts about yelling at Ike for hiding his crown evaporated as Marth groaned again when Ike gently bit on his lower lip. Obediently, Marth separated his lips enough for Ike to slip his tongue into his mouth and roam about. It touched and twisted around Marth's own tongue, playing with each other.

As they kissed, Ike chose that moment to grind his hips against Marth's, who gave a surprised gasp at the sudden pressure against his sensitive area. A wave of fire flooded Marth's body and ran all the way down between his legs. One of Ike's hands was snaking its way up along the inside of Marth's thigh. It reached the top hem of Marth's pants and undid the button there. Marth's pants undone, Ike then worked on Marth's shirt, revealing Marth's pale chest when he finished.

He broke slowly and reluctantly from the kiss and gazed at Marth's exposed chest. Noticing Marth's face deepen to a crimson colour under his gaze, Ike chuckled. "You don't realize how much of a turn-on it is to see you embarrassed and half-naked."

"Is it?" Marth asked, looking up at him through lowered lids. His eyes travelled down to Ike's open shirt and what it revealed. He never thought he'd be so enticed by the body of his sworn enemy. "I think I know what you mean."

Noticing what Marth was referring to, Ike let out a soft laugh and removed his shirt, tossing it on the floor. Now his entire chest was exposed. Silently, Ike leaned over and gently sucked on the delicate skin around Marth's neck.

Marth moaned and panted slightly as Ike's wet tongue slid its way up and down his skin. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Ike's neck, hugging their bodies closer. As Ike nipped on Marth's slim neck, one of his hands was drumming little beats all the way down Marth's chest until it reached the prince's pants. Without hesitation, he slid a hand underneath the fabric and gently cupped Marth's manhood, giving it a squeeze.

The sudden pressure sent a wave of euphoria over Marth. He gasped and squirmed in pleasure, his body buckling under the light pumps Ike was giving his cock. Marth could feel himself getting very hard, and Ike could feel it too.

Gasping, his eyes half-closed, Marth leaned upwards and crushed his lips against Ike's again, all while his own hand was tucking itself underneath Ike's pants. Marth thought he could give Ike the same kind of pleasure he was receiving.

Grabbing between his legs, Marth pumped gently as well, making Ike groan and shudder. He bit down on Marth's lower lip and sucked carefully on the tender spot. In response, Marth ran a nail along Ike's length, sending heat and shivers down Ike's body.

Marth whimpered as Ike pulled away from the kiss. Smirking slightly, Ike placed a soft kiss on Marth's cheek, his hands still massaging Marth's erection. He moaned with delight. And just when Marth thought he couldn't contain his excitement any longer, a jolting thought zapped through his mind:

_He was about to do it with Ike!_

Startled, his mind suddenly more clear, Marth pushed Ike off him and tumbled to the ground. "W-wait! No! No more!" He cried, his cheeks still flustered from the recent activity.

Ike regarded the half-naked prince with curiously puzzled eyes. "What's the matter? Weren't you enjoying it a second ago?" Concerned, he got off his bed and started towards Marth. Marth gave a squeak and leaped to his feet. He backed away from Ike, who halted in his steps. "What's the matter?" Ike repeated, frowning.

Avoiding his gaze, Marth replied hastily. "I don't think we should've let this situation run by itself. This, this isn't allowed—I mean, well, it's not written in the school handbook…but it's not generally a good thing. People could catch us; we might break something—" He was rambling now, thinking up any good excuse just so he could get out of Ike's room. Ike didn't say a word during his speech.

"—So really, um, we'd best forget this ever happened, you know?" Marth stammered, "I'm just going to leave and—"

"Then leave," Ike suddenly interrupted. Startled by his cold tone, Marth met his gaze and felt his stomach drop. Ike's face was void of emotion and he didn't look angry, but Marth knew that look. It was the face Ike wore when he was plotting some painful death for a hated enemy. "If you don't want to be here, then go. The door's right there behind you."

Unnerved, Marth decided it was best to obey. Quickly scrambling for his shirt, Marth started for the door but halted. "Wait, my crown—" he murmured distractedly.

Without comment, Ike reached under his pillow and pulled out a silver crown. He thrust it roughly into Marth's hand. Feeling a little foolish that Marth hadn't check under Ike's pillow, Marth headed to the door but Ike's sigh stopped him.

"You're probably right." Surprised, Marth swirled around and regarded Ike with his blue eyes. There was emotion on Ike's face now: fatigue.

The mercenary rubbed the back of his neck. "It probably wasn't the best idea, what just happened. We should be more careful from now on. It'd be best if we don't talk to each other again."

Caught off guard by that, Marth could only nod and open the door to leave. As he was about to close it, Ike sighed again. "I'm sorry for that." He murmured.

Standing outside in the hallway dressed in only his pants, Marth leaned against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut. He knew what just occurred was bad stuff. He should've just let Ike keep the crown and left the moment the situation got fishy. How could Marth have let himself get carried away? Everything that just happened was wrong without question.

But then why was Marth bitterly wishing he'd just kept his mouth shut back then and let the events continue without interruption?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Now I'm really horrible when it comes to typing lime (or by that matter, lemon/smut/you name it), so this chapter was probably terrible to read. Sorry, I'm still budding. XP **If anybody has any suggestions to improve my yaoi writing style, it's welcomed with cookies and strawberry milkshakes!** And please review, as my own personal Halloween candy!

With love and magic, CookieCreamXP

**Happy Halloween, folks! ^w^**


	4. Maybe Cigarettes are a Good Thing

Hi, it's CookieCreamXP, long time no see! Yeah, I know I haven't updated in perhaps a year, but I have this really bad problem with being committed to a story—that's why I always steer myself towards one-shots instead.

What got me back into writing? Well, you guys of course! Even though it's been a year, I'm still getting reviews and people faving my story, which is incredibly gratifying! After somebody (an anonymous person named "Ashe", I believe) reviewed by saying that I "continue this or die", I believed that for the sake of everyone as well as my life, I should probably finish this story since it seems to be the most popular out of my other ones. So here we go!

**Maybe Cigarettes are a Good Thing…Just Saying.**

There comes a time in life where everyone regrets an action they've done in the past, especially when it could've changed the whole future. It's part of nature that such occurrences happen: at some point, one will regret their actions.

But not Marth. Nope, he doesn't regret anything. That's right, everything is completely going according to plan. Yes indeed, this is how life should be for Marth.

Stop looking at him like that. Drop the quizzical brow.

And so what if life resumes to its normal track? So what if Marth doesn't have a boyfrie—sorry, that's girlfriend. So what if Ike's now blatantly ignoring every action that Marth does? So what if Ike's now flirting with female smashers? So what if his flirtations are working? So what if it ticks Marth off for unexplained reasons? So what if Marth's still a virgin? So what if Ike looks so downright sexy without his shirt on that it's criminal?

Oh come on, who wants to sleep with Ike? Marth would rather sleep with an ape instead—although that may not be saying much considering Ike's barbaric manners and primitive intelligence. He's practically an ape already.

So what if, an hour after Marth insults Ike's brain, the mercenary suddenly defeats Marth in a game of chess? He cheated, that's all! And he didn't even have the decency to say hello before playing! Who in their right—?

"MARTH!"

"Huh? What? Yes, that sounds about right!" Snapping out of his thoughts, Marth blurted out the words before thinking. Fox McCloud gave him a dubious look under raised eyebrows.

"Dude, are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Fox asked.

Embarrassed, Marth drew himself a little higher in his seat. "Of, of course I d—"

"—because the way your face looked just now, I asked whether you were on drugs or something."

"…Alright, maybe I was a little distracted…" Marth murmured into his collar. _Oh man, I really need to stop thinking about Ike right now. Concentrate on the meeting, Marth! _There was no point in fretting over his situation right now (not that he regrets anything he's done, nope). Marth was currently in the middle of an important meeting, and the smashers in the room were counting on him to help set up the annual Halloween Scare Fair.

Oh, sorry, was that not mentioned? Every Halloween, the smashers would put together a "maze" in the smasher's five-floor academy where everyone tries to scare everyone else. It was your typical Halloween fun…

…with a bit more bite.

Instead of using big, fake tarantulas dropping from the ceiling, the smashers would use big, _real_ tarantulas dropping from the ceiling. Kinda different to see a twitching furry spider the size of a tree drop onto your head, isn't it? And instead of cardboard posters of werewolves on the walls, the smashers would unleash real, living werewolves to bite and scare and devour the people there.

Yup. Just your typical Halloween fun. No biggie, it's safe.

"Marth? Are you _sure_ you're okay? Would you like some Earl Grey?" Peach's frowning face emerged into Marth's view.

Shaking his head, Marth forced a smile. "Yeah, perfectly fine. Honest. So, are we good for the snake pit?"

"Snake pit? Where are you been?" Red cocked his feathery head to a side. "We've changed it to an acid vat. Much less dangerous because now no one will die of snake bites."

Lucas frowned in worry. "Um, I don't think that's how it works—"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Peach clapped her elegant hands together. "I saw an ad for giant axes last weekend. We could have them swing from the ceiling and the smashers have to run past them."

"Are you serious?" Lucas cried in shock, his eyes looking like he was about to cry.

"No kidding, Peach, Lucas is right." Falco thumped Lucas on the shoulders. "Swinging axes that chop people up? Please, that's the lamest thing ever. Not a bit scary. See, even Lucas is crying over the stupidity of the idea."

Lucas reeled at Falco. "Wait!" He cried. "Wait, wait, wait—"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, so how about we set the floor on fire, so you can't get by on ground?" Peach offered with her usual beam of innocence.

Everyone nodded in satisfaction. "Yup, that sounds good." Zelda smiled. "Okay, brainstorming over, who's bringing what?"

As everyone began deciding what completely nonfatal props they were in possession of, nobody paid the slightest attention to poor Lukas who was trying to speak over the clamour in the room. Unable to take anymore after a few minutes, Lucas ran out of the room, whimpering.

Marth stared after the kid. "…Is he okay?"

"Nah, kid's really spirited. Can't you tell, I think he's looking forward to it." Snake said.

"Yeah, why don't we let him be the first to enter the maze?" Luigi suggested to everyone's wholehearted agreement.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Walking back to his room, Marth was happily sipping on his strawberry juice when he rounded a corner and smashed right into somebody heavy. Being a very light-weight person who probably weighs less than Peach, Marth bounced easily off the person and in the process, spilled all of his juice onto his blue shirt.

"Dang it…" Marth muttered, flinching as he felt the cold liquid trickle down his chest.

"Whoa, careful now," a familiar scent wafted under Marth's nose as rough and callused hands steadied the prince, halting his stagger.

Blinking, Marth froze—oh, he knew that voice for sure. That voice—and smell—could only mean one person in the entire smash academy, and he was…

"…Snake?" Marth peered upwards into the unshaven man's face. Sure enough, Solid Snake was gazing down at the prince, his usual casual smile gracing his face. (A/N: What? You thought it was Ike? Psh, please, let's be real here!)

"Where are you heading, prince?" Snake asked curiously.

"Some light reading in my room." Marth replied while adjusting his cloak to hide the pink stain on his shirt. _Damn, I just did my laundry too. _Marth frowned at the mocking stain. "Anyways, where are you going?"

"Fresh air." Snake replied simply, his hands tucked deeply in his pockets.

Frowning, Marth studied the man. "You're going to smoke again, aren't you? I can smell the cigarettes off your shirt from ten meters away. You really need to quit sometime soon. There's no point in training for future threats if you're going to pop the cork from lung cancer after a year. Now give me the box." Marth demanded and thrust his hand into Snake's jacket pocket, rooting for the packet of cigarettes.

"Wha—hey!" Snake cried, swinging around to dodge Marth's hand. "These are my last box of Lucky Strikes! Let me smoke in peace!"

"You have plenty of time to do that in the afterlife; you can't die twice after all." Marth replied as he did his best to frisk Snake. The two went on like that for a few minutes—Marth doing his best to find Snake's cigarettes, Snake doing his best to hide the subtle square bulge in the pocket sewn against his thigh.

"I need my cigarettes to concentrate—" Snake demanded.

"You need mouthwash, I think I see some tar on your teeth—" Marth jabbed back.

"What, me? You need laundry detergent. That stain on your shirt isn't going to suck itself—"

"You smoke like a wussy anyways!"

"You don't need any help to look like a wussy! Look at that tiara—"

"—crown!"

"Whatever, you're wearing jewellery, those are feminine products!"

"What the hell are you guys doing?" (Zero Suit) Samus cried over the bickering two men. Startled, both of them glanced over at the speaker—Marth's hand was awkwardly in Snake's back pocket, while Snake found himself gripping the black shirt underneath Marth's outer clothes. Both immediately relinquished the other and coughed the bizarre situation away.

Completely oblivious to the scene, Samus stomped over. "It's freaking nine in the evening and I find your voices echoing louder than Peach's gossip. I will PMS on you if you don't shut up already."

"Sorry about that." Marth muttered apologetically. "Where were you after dinner anyways, Samus?"

Her voice returning to her usual volume, Samus replied. "Oh, I was in the stadium fighting a team battle. And I won." She added casually with a smirk.

"You won because you relied on Pit to do your work, while I had Jigglypuff, who committed suicide halfway through the match because she wanted to go to bed early." Ike's disgruntled voice sounded from behind Samus. Jumping in alarm, Marth instinctively tilted his torso to catch a glimpse of Ike's figure. Sure enough, there was the blue-haired mercenary with his arms crossed over his chest and a quirked brow on his face.

"Oh excuses, excuses, excuses," Samus tutted airily. She waved Ike's scowl away and turned back to the dumbstruck Marth and slightly bored Snake. "Leave Snake with me, Marth; I'll control his tobacco intake this evening, don't worry."

"Ha, if anything, you'll probably just ask for a cigarette too." Snake scoffed as he started down the hallway again with Samus next to his side.

"I'm not a chain smoker like you, and in any case, even if I do ask for a couple, it'll help limit the number of cigarettes you inhale up your nostrils." Samus said as they both rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.

It took Marth two and a half seconds to realize that he was now alone with Ike in the hall—the first time since _that _night. Heat creeping up his neck, Marth staggered again and said loudly to the air. "Right, I'm off to bed then."

Just as he was about to walk away, Marth suddenly found his path blocked by a certain spiky-haired man. Oh no. "Er, what?" Marth asked, his eyes just skimming above Ike's head.

"Nothing much, just that…" Ike's low voice trailed off as he reached upwards towards Marth's face. Reactively, Marth bit his lip painfully, screwed his face up and jerked slightly away.

Nothing happened. No slap, no punch, not even insults were thrown his way.

After a moment, Marth cracked an eye open and gazed up at Ike. The mercenary's hand was very carefully adjusting something on Marth's head. "Your crown's crooked." He said simply and his hand swung lifelessly back to his side again. Without another word, Ike strolled away for the staircases, leaving a stunned Marth with too many wild emotions racing through his chest.

For a few silent minutes, Marth could only stare at Ike's retreating figure. _That's it? _He cried inside his mind. _After so many days, that's all he has to say? He didn't even call my crown a 'tiara' this time! …Not that that's a bad thing. But…but… _Bloody hell, even Bowser of all people wished him goodnight today!

Okay, maybe Marth was starting to regret his actions just a little during _that _night. At the very least, he deserved a handshake from Ike.

Or a brotherly hug. Or a friendly peck on the mouth. Or third base.

Geez, the sheer rudeness of some people!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Okay, okay, I know this chapter isn't much to compensate for the ungodly long wait you were made to suffer through, and I don't know when the next chapter will come since university is starting soon, but I sincerely hope that this chapter's ending was more satisfactory that the last chapter's ending. XD

Anyways, I know it must be rude of me to ask, but please keep reviewing me and I guarantee that this story will be finished before everyone dies!

With love,

CookieCreamXP


	5. Wet Dreams

…And CookieCreamXP is back! The death threats are starting to pile up…but I love it! Thanks for everyone's continued support on this story. Please keep reviewing, because you guys are the reason why I still update Marth and Ike's cornucopia of love.

PS. I think you'll love this chapter, you yaoi fans. There's a nice treat that'll hopefully appease all those who supposedly know where I live. I guess it's time for me to move…

**Wet Dreams**

The next day, Marth finally began to reluctantly think that maybe, juuust maybe, he overreacted very slightly during _that _night. Maybe he should've just gone with the flow and let Ike devour him—yolo, right? Funny enough, Marth didn't expect the Fates to be listening to him at that moment.

Which then leads to his current situation: Marth is lying in bed with Ike, the two of them flustered and sweaty.

BUT IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK, GUYS!

Rewind. Let's start from the beginning. It's a fine Monday morning, the perfect start to another week of brawling and bruises—just what a smasher could ask for. Now if only the evil little Shadow Bugs could stop making Primids to destroy the city, then the smashers would be free to enjoy their Monday.

Fortunately, this is never the case. Otherwise I wouldn't have a story to tell.

"_Krrzzt… _All clear in the East side of New Pork City." Captain Falcon's voice buzzed through Marth's communicator strapped to his waist.

Pit was quicker than Marth in the uptake, and had already seized the communicator before Marth could even touch it. Pressing a button, Pit answered back. "Diddy Kong, Marth and I are finishing up the North and West side of the place. How's Samus and Pikachu doing in the South?"

"_Krrzzt…_" The communicator crackled again as Marth patiently waited for a response. _Man, the Shadow Bugs are really interfering with the radio waves here._ Marth frowned and sliced at a Boom Primid. The Primid burst into little purple critters and spattered themselves onto Marth's hands and clothes. "Ugh, not laundry again," Marth moaned as he tried his best to brush the Shadow Bugs off.

"_Krrzzt… _Pika, pika!" Pikachu finally sounded through the small communicator. "Pika, pika!"

"Uh, that's supposed to mean we're all clear in the South." Samus translated immediately afterwards. "Ness and Lucas will be happy to hear that their city is clean again. Shall we head back now?"

Fox interrupted the line. "R.O.B. is calling backup from Brinstar. Apparently Donkey Kong got injured with acid and is in critical condition."

"Luigi's Mansion is becoming overridden with Primids too, although that place could do with a little remodelling." Captain Falcon added. "Sheik's apparently losing too much blood and Link refuses to do anything but defend him—uh, her. Or him." He finished in a puzzled tone.

"Diddy Kong, Fox and I will take Brinstar, the rest head to Luigi's Mansion. Let's go!" Marth shouted with a chorus of agreement trailing right after. Without another word, Marth hurriedly set off for Brinstar with a whoosh of his cape.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Do we have anyone coming to help us?" Wario demanded angrily as he nearly got blasted off his feet from a Scope Primid.

"Chill, Fox, Diddy Kong and Marth are heading over here right now." Wolf snapped back as he cleared a line through regular Primids.

Ike felt a slight tingle jump down his spine as he heard Marth's name, but ignored it. It was probably just the battle's adrenaline. "Why do these creepers all have different faces? The one with the two red lines on his face is really making my skin crawl." To make himself feel better, Ike slammed Ragnell into that particular Primid and got a mouthful of Shadow Bugs for his efforts. "Pfftooh! Urgh!" He quickly spat out the critters onto Wario's back, who didn't seem to notice at all. "That was nasty!"

"Look out, tide's coming in." Ness called out. Everyone instinctively shifted their gaze downwards, and sure enough, the all-too-familiar bubbling acid was starting to rise uncomfortably closer to the platforms. Donkey Kong mumbled something incomprehensible and limped to the upper platforms immediately.

"Screw this, I'm taking cover!" Wario cried as he scrambled over to join Donkey Kong, safely out of the acid's harm.

Suddenly, Wolf appeared out of nowhere and swiped Wario away, taking his spot. Jeering at the bulbously fat smelly man, Wolf snickered. "Sorry, losers weepers."

"You friggin' bast—" Wario began screaming many putrid words, far too dirty for a T-rated Fanfiction story. Rolling his eyes, Ike resumed slaying as many Primids as possible.

Suddenly, a pulsating blue arrow whizzed straight through a Metal Primid as it was about to launch itself onto Ness. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" Pit exclaimed cheerfully. "Leave this to me!"

"You? I hardly think so," Wolf leaped back down into the fray and began slashing violently at every Primid within a five-meter radius, allowing Wario to greedily reclaim his spot again.

"Donkey Kong's over there," Ike indicated for Diddy Kong, who nodded his appreciation and ran straight over to his pal. A flurry of movement caught Ike's eye from the side, and he immediately swung around, Ragnell at hand…

…and received another splatter of Shadow Bugs in his face again, poor soul.

Spewing out the creatures, Ike glowered through the purple mess at the blurry figure standing in front of him. "Alright, you did that on purpose!" He snapped at the unnamed person.

"Shut up, that Primid was sneaking up on you! You would've been pushed straight off the platform if it succeeded." Marth spoke indignantly, and his voice was enough to make Ike falter.

"Oh," For a moment, there was a very tense pause between the two. It was just as awkward as the time when Ike discovered Marth's hand near Snake's rear. Then, Ike shook the rest of the Shadow Bugs off his head and muttered, "Okay then, I'll leave this side to you."

"No way," Marth rejected before Ike even finished his sentence. "Don't push your work onto me, you lazy cretin."

"What?!" Provoked, Ike forgot all about the gawky atmosphere and geared up his list of insults. Perfect. It's been too long since Ike got to make fun of Princess Marth. Before he could even open his mouth to retaliate, however, Marth was quicker in initiating verbal fire.

"Actually, you know what?" Marth smirked. "Go have a seat, Ike. I don't think we can trust Brinstar's fate to you, can we?"

Sploosh! Swiftly, Ike cut down a huge Primid, letting out a disgustingly massive wave of Shadow Bugs to engulf Marth on the spot. "Ha!" Ike taunted. "How's that? Not laughing now, are we—oouf!"

Suddenly, a streak of blue whammed straight into Ike's stomach, knocking the mercenary over. Ike found himself on the floor with Shadow Bug fluff clinging to his shirt as he glared up at a panting Marth, who stared back with victorious eyes. "Yeah?" Ike snapped. "I don't think so. Get down here!"

Rolling around, Ike swept his foot underneath Marth's legs, tripping the prince. He landed heavily on his back but retaliated almost immediately by seizing Ike's cape and vigorously tying it to a column of fleshiness that was holding Brinstar's platforms together.

"What the—hey!" Ike tried standing up but was yanked down because of his cape.

"HA!" Marth cried triumphantly as he stood up, only to be tripped back down again by Ike's long leg.

"Ha, HA!" Ike shouted back, grinning deviously as he swiftly untied his cape. "Put on some weight, you're too easy to knock down."

Scowling, Marth sputtered. "I weigh 130 pounds, which is a perfectly fine—"

"No it's not, who are you kidding?" Ike retorted. "Seriously, what's your secret? Body creams? Detoxifying teas? Laxatives? Please tell me you didn't get liposuction." He cringed at the thought of it.

Riled, Marth suddenly lunged forth and body slammed Ike onto the floor. Forget the rising acid, Marth's manly pride was obviously more important. The wind was knocked out of Ike's lungs, leaving him to gasp desperately for breath. "Ha! How's that? Pretty good for someone who weighs 130 pounds, am I right?" Marth cried triumphantly as his body hovered over Ike's.

Wheezing, Ike tried to shift around. "Marth…"

"What's wrong, Ike?" Marth continued, elated with his dominating position in their current brawl. "Can't get me off? I bet you're wishing I was smaller now."

Ike continued to squirm weakly. "M-Marth…"

"Don't even try to knock me over. I'm way stronger than people usually think I am." Marth smirked.

"Listen…" Ike pressed more urgently.

"But by all means, you're welcome to beg for mercy. I'm willing to listen to your pleas—"

Annoyed at Marth's monologue, Ike finally snapped. "Damn it, Marth, _your knee is on my crotch!_"

Startled, Marth fell immediately silent. For a moment, the two of them would only look at each other. Suddenly, Marth was aware of the fact that his knee was indeed pressing against something warm. Glancing hesitantly down, he finally processed how awkward the situation was, and as quick as a lightning bolt, Marth stumbled away from Ike. He could feel his face glowing with heat, and refused to look anywhere near Ike at the moment.

Coughing embarrassingly, Ike fumbled to get up, and murmured a hurried, "Thanks," to Marth. Suddenly, neither felt very inclined to acknowledge each other. For some odd reason, Ike could still feel Marth's presence lingering below his waist, which wasn't helping his flustered appearance.

The awkward situation was shattered when Wolf suddenly popped up from below. "Acid levels are getting dangerously high. I'd migrate upward right about now. What's wrong with you guys?"

Glad for the distraction, Marth turned around and stammered. "Right, I'm coming." Suddenly, he realized that the burning sensation wasn't going away. In fact, it seemed to be spreading to every limb on his body. It wasn't just him too; Ike's head was beginning to feel airy and muddled.

"What…?" Ike gasped weakly before suddenly blacking out from the heat and an intense blood rush. Marth followed suit, and collapsed into pure darkness.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Slowly, very slowly, Marth opened his eyes again. Disoriented, he merely stared ahead at a startlingly white, sterile ceiling before sluggishly moving around to take in his surroundings. Hushed talking and hurried footsteps sounded from everywhere, and to Marth, it sounded like someone was playing white noise from a radio. He recognized the antiseptic room as the infirmary, groaned as he remembered the previous scramble, and made to turn around in his bed.

Suddenly, he found himself brushing his lips against Ike's nose.

…What?

…THE HELL?!

Shocked, Marth practically jumped right out of the bed and screamed silently. His body protested to the sudden movements as it was still somewhat feverish, but that wasn't Marth's biggest concern at the moment. _Why on earth is Ike in my bed? Who put Ike there? How do I get Ike off?_

(A/N: Naughty Marth. You would wonder how to "get Ike off", heehee! Sorry, I had to point that out there.)

Before he could make any other incoherent noise, a nurse strolled over briskly and tutted. "Now what do you think you're doing, making sudden movements like that? Your body temperature—and his too, for that matter—were dangerously high when your peers brought both of you in. Tuck yourself back in, your brain needs more sleep. And don't even get me started on your injuries."

Frowning, Marth needed to prove to the nurse that he didn't need treatment in the infirmary. "I…clear here, it's hot." …Cringing, he realized how terrible that must've sounded, and immediately clarified. "I mean, my mind's pretty clear"—lies—"but how did I even catch a fever?"

"Toxic overexposure from the Shadow Bugs. What on earth were you guys thinking, splattering that stuff on each other?" The nurse scolded as she glared down at the smasher sternly through her spectacles.

Coughing in slight embarrassment, Marth said tentatively. "Um, it was the heat of the moment, I guess. But, this bed…" His mind was an absolute mess because of how uncomfortably close Ike's flushed body was to his.

"You should be lucky you guys even get a bed here." The unpleasant lady snapped back. "I have an ape with second-degree burns, an obese foul-smelling man with a twisted ankle, and a poor transgender patient recovering from anemia. The transgender patient and ape are out of the question, but unless you'd like to share a bed with Wario instead—"

"No! That's quite alright." Marth said hurriedly, settling back near Ike's dozing frame. At least he didn't have B.O. problems, or hog more than half the mattress. At most, Ike had a unique musky scent that frequently mingled with sweat from an intense workout; his smell always sent hot chills through every nerve in Marth's body—that can't be good for the human health, can it?

Anyhow, the longer Marth spent talking, the more his elevated body heat was starting to give him mild headaches, so he gave up on arguing with his strange position and just collapsed on the bed in defeat. Pitying the prince's weakened state, the nurse said in a warmer tone. "I'll bring out the curtains so you two can rest without being disturbed." With that, she rushed off to attend to Donkey Kong's pained whimpers.

_Well, nothing I can do about this._ Marth hesitantly checked how Ike was doing. He was still sound asleep, but his face was visibly flushed, and every once in a while, his torso would twitch and shudder. Something about the image felt…arousing. Disgusted with himself, Marth tossed around and turned away from Ike, ready to sleep his fever away.

After a few silent and uncomfortable moments, Marth's tumbled emotions somehow took over his muscles. He found himself shuffling backwards to press his feverish skin against Ike's hard-muscled back. Shivering at the intimate contact, Marth snuggled up and finally gave in to sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Grumbling in the changing room, Ike grabbed his towel and stormed off nude to the showers. He had just suffered a most humiliating defeat at the hands of a Pikmin. That's right, not even Olimar the astronaut, but his freaking Pikmin. To be fair, it was the fat purple one and it looked like it meant business, but man, how embarrassing.

_Screw this, _Ike brushed off the thought as he wandered around the shower stalls. _At least I won against Marth, right?_ _That's really all that matters—_

Slamming his fist against a shower door, it swung open to reveal—lo behold—a wet Marth jumping back in surprise. "What in the name?" The prince cried, shaking his wet hair out of his face and blinking. Startled, the most Ike could do was gape openly at this turn of events.

Blushing at the sudden attention, Marth stammered. "Do you, do you need shampoo or something?" Conscious of how exposed he was, Marth immediately hugged his arms around his body defensively.

And Ike? Yeah, he just kept on staring and thinking. _Fuck, this guy is hot!_ Too bad there was a flimsy towel wrapped loosely around Marth's slim waist, but it's nothing a good shove can't remove.

Without even thinking, Ike strolled forward, crushed Marth's body against the cold wall with his own naked body, and immediately attacked his open lips. Shocked, Marth could only whimper into Ike's mouth and scratch the tiled wall behind him with his fingernails. It was like Ike was devouring a savoury meal after three days of starvation. Soft wet skin came into contact with his burning hot body; the heat and arousal was running to Ike's head and also down south. And by the feel of it, something hot was building up underneath Marth's towel too.

Running his hands through Marth's hair, Ike continued to kiss him furiously—bruising those delicate lips as best as possible, roaming deep in his mouth as much as possible, grinding their hips together as rough as possible. Passion fuelled his movements, forcing him to touch every inch of skin on Marth. There was only one mission on his mind: Violate the prince. Make him your own possession.

Groaning in pleasure, Marth squeezed his eyes shut, and embraced Ike's muscled torso, stealing as much warmth from Ike's body as he could. Too flustered and aroused to think, the prince battled Ike's tongue with his own, duelling for wet dominance. He could feel himself hardening against Ike's leg, and whimpered embarrassingly at the sensation—but who the hell would stop now?

Grinning, Ike disentangled his hand from Marth's wet locks, and immediately moved downwards to push aside the pathetic towel and firmly grasp Marth's manhood. Startled, Marth broke free from the kiss and let out a piteous moan of pleasure. "Ike…" He whispered shakily. "Wait…"

The mercenary gazed at him passionately, his eyes dark with lust. Leaning forward, he whispered back deviously, "Fuck no," then wasted no time in massaging Marth as hard as he could.

With a broken cry, Marth slumped against Ike's feverish body, and gasped repeatedly as he felt himself being touched and explored in every possible way. Nothing about his body was private anymore. Everything was up for grabs, literally. "Please, slow down!" Marth pleaded, his voice muffled by Ike's shoulder, but of course, Ike paid him no heed. Even Marth didn't believe a word he just said. His fingers dug painfully into Ike's back, and he rocked his hips desperately into Ike's calloused hand, which was still pumping hard.

Growling like a feral animal, Ike leaned down and hungrily bit Marth's perfectly smooth neck, drawing a little blood, which he licked away quickly. He then proceeded to trace every vein, every tendon behind Marth's delicate skin with his rough tongue. Everything felt great, nothing was wrong—why didn't they do this sooner? It seemed so stupid that they weren't acknowledging each other's presence for the past few weeks.

Now Ike knew, sex is always the answer. Well, maybe not always, but hey, he and Marth are about to do it. Cut him some slack.

Moaning hungrily, Ike tossed around and gripped his sheets tightly in his fists. "Damn it, you're so hot." He muttered in the air, sweat dripping down the side of his face. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he bolted right up, reality hitting him like a bitch slap across his cheek. It was incredibly dark, and all he could make out was blurriness.

Blinking several times, Ike realized that he was in a hospital bed with curtains sealing him off from the outside. What's more, he wasn't the only inhabitant: a sleeping Marth, and a ridiculous hard-on. Oh man, this could be troublesome.

Moving stiffly, Ike tried his best to will his erection away, but obviously, that didn't work. Next he decided to just sleep it off, but trying to fall back asleep with a pulsating manhood defies all laws of nature. For the next five minutes, Ike tried all sorts of creative ideas in an attempt to reduce how hard he was, but absolutely nothing worked. If anything, the pressing urge to hide it from Marth only made him more erect.

"Dang!" Ike cursed, and simply gave up, panting. From the beginning, he knew he had to relieve himself in order to get it over with, but how was he going to explain to the nurse what that suspicious white sticky stuff on the bed sheets was? _It's all your fault, Marth. _He grumbled angrily, glaring at the prince that was sleeping soundly in bed. _All your damn fault for looking too sexy in a towel._

And if it was Marth's fault, shouldn't he at least share the blame in this?

Smirking evilly, Ike rolled over until he was practically on top of Marth's innocently sleeping body. Reaching down, Ike gently unbuttoned Marth's pants and pushed the fabric down just enough so that the prince was exposed, and then he hastily freed his own bulging manhood. Slowly, Ike grasped both cocks together, and began rubbing them against each other.

Biting his lip, Ike gasped and twisted around in unrestrained pleasure, trying his best to catch as much friction as possible. He wasn't the only one who was making noise; Marth suddenly whimpered softly, his face heating up in his sleep. Ike could feel the prince slowly hardening in his grip, and grinned. Looks like the prince isn't sleeping so innocently anymore.

Wasting no time, Ike's hand sped up, pumping both of them roughly. He felt like he was dangerously about to burst anytime, but something told him that it would be even more entertaining to get Marth to release earlier. Leaning down, Ike gently kissed Marth's neck, and moved south until his mouth was positioned right over Marth's length. Slowly, tantalizingly, he kissed the top of it for a few seconds, before lowering to take in the entire length.

Tongue flicking here and there, Ike calmly began to suck, paying no heed to the urgent heat still suppressed between his legs. He slid up and down in rhythm, his wet mouth carefully taking in every inch of Marth's manhood. All of a sudden, Marth jerked up and let out an audible gasp. "Uhh…" There was no filter in the pleasurable moans he was making right now. Damn, the noise was stimulating Ike so much, he almost lost it right there. "Nngh…ahh…" Marth whimpered, his slim hips now involuntarily rising ever so slightly to meet Ike's lips.

Some pre-cum was beginning to leak out from the tip of Marth's length, and Ike lapped it up smoothly. He reached up and lightly grasped Marth's balls, massaging them as he continued to suck. "I-Ike…" Marth suddenly cried out in his sleep, startling the mercenary. Something warm and pleasant stirred within Ike's chest, and he began to speed up his timing, greedily devouring the hardened member in front of him. He could tell by the sporadic twitching of Marth's hips that the prince was really close to release, but so was Ike himself. He was beginning to drip over the bed sheets in excitement. _So close…_

Clenching Marth's balls tightly in his hand, Ike gave one last, drawn-out suck before separating himself wetly from the cock. Crying out in pleasure, Marth finally came in his sleep, splashing the sheets and Ike's hand with warm liquid. Squeezing his eyes shut, Ike groaned through gritted teeth as he unrestrained himself for good, letting everything pool out from his member.

Chest heaving, Ike collapsed exhaustedly next to the flushed prince, who was breathing just as hard. Despite all that, Marth still looked like he was merely napping after a workout. Unable to help it, Ike broke into a small smile and muttered sadly. "Hey, still looking as innocent as ever. I really am the worst."

For a few moments, he continued to observe Marth as he slept peacefully, his breathing slowly returning back to normal. On impulse, Ike leaned over and carefully kissed Marth's slightly parted lips before shamefully burying himself back into bed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

How was that?! Sexy? I hope so! I'm still really new to writing steamy scenes, so please send me comments if you like/hate what I'm doing.

Keep reviewing, everyone! If there's still interest in my story, I'll update faster next time, I promise!

Cheers,

ccXP


End file.
